Let's Review about SnK!
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: Meskipun readers uda jelas pada tahu tentang SnK, Ketrin pengen nge-reveal sesuatu ajaib tapi gaje dulu nih! Warning: alur ga jelas, humor gagal, parody aneh, Summary jelek, TYPO dsb! DLDR, Hope you guys can enjoy it! (Warning! Saya salah tulis nama chara dalam fic ini)


.

Let's Review about SnK!

_._

_Warning! Bahasa GaJe, typo(maybe), (slight)BoyLove(LevixEren), jalan cerita aneh, humor gagal, dsb_

_Cerita ini tidak mengambil semua bagian jadi jangan marah ya_

_._

_Semoga menikmati_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Yak! Perkenalkan saya Ketrin, seorang manusia yang bergender perempuan berumur 15 tahun, suka hal-hal berbau jepang, dan saya juga #DUAGH<p>

Maaf, kok malah ujung-ujungnya saya sendiri yang asik?

.

.

Baiklah! Bagi yang membaca fic amatir itu, tentu saja tahu tentang SnK alias Shingeki no Kyojin. Kenapa? Karena tentu saja fic ini berada di fandom SnK. #Dilempar

Snk adalah cerita yang mengambil waktu pada tahun 800-an yakni pada masa lampau. Dimana ras manusia nyaris punah. Namun mereka berhasil membangun dinding raksasa sebesar 50 meter untuk melindungi mereka dari bencana bernama TITAN yang mampu melahap mereka semua.

Namun dibalik keselamatan itu, manusia hanya seakan padi yang disimpan di lumbung yang siap dimakan tak terduga oleh ternak yang berhasil membuka lumbung itu.

Dinding keselamatan itu dibagi atas beberapa bagian yakni wall Maria, Rose dan Sina.

Tokoh utama kita yang super ganteng sekaligus cute dengan muka uke minta di raep (?) itu tinggal di distrik Shinganshina yang berada di naungan dinding terluar. Bersama saudari angkatnya dan juga teman terbaiknya yakni Mikasa the perkasa dan Armin sang Trap. Semuanya berjalan normal bagi mereka, namun semua itu berubah ketika Titan gede amit-amit bayi jabang itu nongol tepat diluar sana, pakai senyum pepsod*nt dan kepala yang botak licin namun tak kinclong-kinclong amat.

Singkat cerita, para ternak masuk dan memakan padi-padi segar itu. Ibu Eren adalah salah satu padi yang tak terlalu beruntung. Dengan tekad kuat, sangat kuat maka Eren bersumpah akan memusnahkan mereka semua. Dia bersumpah akan memusnahkan Titan bajingan itu.

* * *

><p>Nah, mari kita masuk ke pasukan pelatihan ke-104. Dilatih oleh instruktur yang –ini-baru-kinclong-kepalanya- bernama Shard. Matanya bisa dibilang mata panda. Bisa-bisa dia bergadang bukan memikirkan cara untuk melatih para calon prajurit. Tapi malah pikirin yang lain-lainan.<p>

Lain-lain seperti apa? Wah, jangan tanya Ketrin, pemirsa. Itu semua tergantung pendapat readers.

Ketika sedang mengintimidasi para calon, dia asik mengucapkan berbagai kalimat yang sangat nge-jleb. Tapi tanpa disadari, begitu selesai mengintimindasi, para calon prajurit hanya membatin.

'_Syukur.. Nafasnya ga bau amat.'_

'_Keriputnya tadi 32! Yes! Kehitung!'_

'_Om lahir tahun berapa?'_

'_Apaan gue gak diinginkan raja? Gini-gini ganteng-ganteng Titan juga tau!'_

Oke, tak usah kita pikirkan yang terakhir. Reader tahu kan siapa yang membatin?

Lalu ketika Shard menyundul Jean, sang muka kuda –namun-diakui-ganteng-oleh-author-, dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Tapi mengapakah Jean jatuh? Mari kita simak!

_-Rewind-SuperSlow-_

_Jean baru saja selesai bicara. Begitu Shard menggerakkan kepalanya, hendak menyundul Jean, tau-tau sinar matahari terpantul begitu benderang di botaknya. _

_Mata Jean langsung terkontaminasi oleh silau itu dan tanpa sadar dia tersandung batu dan hendak jatuh ke depan._

_Tapi begitu kepala Shard agak nunduk, Jean nyaris jatuh dan kemudian dialah yang menyundul Shard tepat di bagian atas botaknya. _

_Karena sundulan itu, Jean terjatuh ke belakang, bukannya ke depan._

_Jadi aslinya, Shard yang kesundul dengan benjol yang untung ga besar-besar amat._

_-continue-_

Selesai membahas itu, mari berdalih ke Sasha.

Memang betul Sasha mencuri kentang rebus itu dari dapur. Tapi kenapa Shard marahnya gede amat? Kenapa caranya menatap kentang itu aneh banget?

Kembali kita simak flashback ini!

_-flashback- #putarLaguFlashbackAfterSchool #AuthorDihajar _

_Keith sedang berjalan-jalan sekitar sebelum dia membariskan seluruh calon prajurit-prajurit itu ketika dia melewati dapur. Entah kenapa, suara gemuruh terdengar dari perutnya. Lapar._

_Dengan sigap dia cek sekitar dan fortuna berpihak padanya karena tak ada manusia disana. Entah manusianya lagi di WC atau lagi karoke bareng Hanji lah, yang penting ga ada manusia disana._

_Diambilnya satu kentang yang paling besar lalu direbusnya dengan penuh cinta kasih sayang (?)_

_Dibiarkannya beberapa menit, dan dia pergi berjalan-jalan lagi. Dia sadar dia harus membariskan para calon jadi dia ingin mengambil kentangnya yang tadi._

_Eh, tau-tau udah ngilang. Mau rebus lagi? Mana sempat pula. Akhirnya ditahankannya perut malangnya yang sudah merengek-rengek._

_-skip-SashaPart-_

_Begitu dia menerima paruh kentang milik Sasha, Shard sedikit familiar dengan diameter kentang itu. Sadarlah dia itu kentangnya yang sudah dimasak dengan cinta kasih sayang dan lain sebagainya._

'_DASAR BONCEL KAMPRET!' batinnya dan perutnya._

_-finish-_

Akhirnya gadis malang itu terpaksa menanggung beban berat dari sang instruktur. Padahal yang dilakukannya ada benarnya sedikit lho!

_-Flashback-_

_Sasha juga sedang keliling-keliling tak tentu arah ketika mendengar suara rebusan air dari dapur. Ketika dilihat, itu adalah kentang yang direbus Shard tadi._

_Daripada dibiarin direbus hingga kelembekan, dia mengangkatnya. Tapi sayang kalau kentang segar ini dibiarkan. Kalau direbus lagi, nanti terlalu lembek. Kalau dibiarin nanti gak enak. Kalau dibuang, ya sayang! Numbuhin makanan zaman itu gak mudah-mudah amat._

_Dengan keputusan bertanggung jawab, dia berkata._

"_Oke, itadakimasu!"_

_-Finish-_

Maka dari itu, mari kita simpulkan satu hal.

JANGAN LANGSUNG SALAH PEMIKIRAN PADA ORANG. APALAGI CULPRITNYA ITU ORANG BOTAK DENGAN 32 KERIPUT! (?)

* * *

><p>Baiklah! Skip dan skip hingga menuju Eren yang sudah dimakan Titan.<p>

Dia didalam perut titan itu, dengan tangan kanan dan kaki kiri yang sudah buntung. Eren dan para mayat mulai diserap oleh asam lambung. Entah apa yang dibilangi Eren, author lupa, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sudah tidak ada lagi. (kalau ga salah sih gitu)

_Tapi itu belum tentu yang menyebabkan dia berubah jadi Titan lho._

"Eh tunggu. TANGAN KANANKU PUTUS! TIDAAK! PADAHAL AKU NULIS SESUATU YANG PENTING DISITU! CUMAN AKU LUPA! SIALAN KAU TITAN!"

Dan barulah dia berubah!

Apakah isi telapaknya? Mari kita berdalih pada Armin. Ayo simak flashback lagi!

_-flashback-_

_Armin terpaku menatap gigi Titan dari yang sudah melahap calon uke si Levi yang cebol nan bener #author dibunuh_

_Tapi dia sempat melihat tulisan di telapaknya. Dengan jelas juga. _

_CUCI BAJU JAM 7_

_KALAU PAPAN CUCIAN GAK ADA, PAKAI PERUTNYA MIKASA_

_ANGKAT JEMURAN JAM 1 JAGA-JAGA HUJAN!_

_JANGAN SAMPAI SEMPAK KECURIAN LAGI_

_Armin sweatdrop di tempat dan bukannya berusaha melarikan diri, dia merenungkan isi telapak tadi hingga dia pingsan sendiri._

_-finish-_

* * *

><p>Oke! Ayo kita menuju dimana Eren menjadi Titan lagi dan menyerang Mikasa ketika kesadarannya lemah. Mungkin Mikasa dan yang lain saja yang salah mengira Eren mau menyerangnya. Padahal yang diincar Eren itu yang lain.<p>

_Inner Eren: MIKASA! ADA ULAT BULU DI BAJUMU!_

_Eren mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Mikasa, tapi Mikasanya menghindar. Alhasil tuan ulat bulunya malah mendarat di kerah Mikasa._

_Lagi-lagi Eren mau mengayunkan tangannya, Mikasa menghindar dan kali ini ulatnya di rambu Mikasa. Mikasa hebat ya, bisa gak nyadar ada ulat besar di rambut suns*lknya._

_InnerEren: MIKASA DIAM DULU DONG! NANTI KAMU GATAL-GATAL!_

_Eren mengayunkan tangannya, Mikasa menghindar.. dan ulat itu sukses masuk ke baju Mikasa_

_InnerEren: NOOO MIKASAAAA!_

_Akhirnya dianya terduduk lemas di batu besar itu dan terjadilah selanjut-lanjutnya._

* * *

><p>Baiklah, mari lanjut ke bagian dimana Eren berhasil menutup lubang, Mikasa, Armin dan satu manusia lagi Author lupa siapa namanya berusaha menarik Eren dari tubuh Titannya yang menguap.<p>

Tiba-tiba 2 titan muncul tapi Levi Ackerman to the rescue, dan sebagainya.

Sebelum Eren kehilangan kesadaran, dia berbisik ke Mikasa.

"Mi..kasa.."

"Eren! Jangan bicara dulu! Kau sudah babak belur!"

"Tadi..aku..saat..titan.."

"Nggak! Nggak apa-apa, eren. Aku ngerti kok."

"Bukan..itu..ada..ulat bulu..masuk..ke..baju.."

Dan akhirnya Eren pingsan duluan.

Tapi mendengar perkataan Eren, Mikasa kini memang bisa merasakan ada yang menggeliat di atas absnya.

Maka menggemalah jeritan maha dahsyat yang membuat Armin, prajurit yang namanya dilupakan dan Levi kupingnya pengang seketika.

* * *

><p>Okay, sekarang dimana Eren diadili. Para readers ingat kan ketika Mikasa pasang tampang algojo yandere ketika Levi sedang menghajar Eren.<p>

Iya betul, dia emosi nan dewa ketika Levi meletakkan tinju dan tendangannya pada saudara terkasihnya. Tapi dia juga makin emosi ketika melihat sesuatu di kerah baju Levi.

Tak lain dari ulat bulu yang menggeliat dalam Mikasa.

_-flashback-_

"_KKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Mikasa segera mengambil ulat itu meski dengan tangan kosong dan melemparkannya tanpa tentu arah dan tak sadar kalau ulat itu mendarat di baju Levi._

"_Kenapa Mikasa?!" tanya Armin panik._

"_ULAT! ULAT BULU DI BAJUKU! MENJIJIKKAAAN!"_

_Armin, Levi dan prajurit-masihlupanamanya- hanya jawdrop di tempat. _

'_Oh Tuhan.. dasar cewe..' batin ketiganya_

_-finish-_

Mikasa sudah kepingin melancarkan jurus kamehame ha pada ulat itu. (woi, salah fandom)

Tapi keburu Armin menahannya. Akhirnya dia tak bisa berbuat apapun sama sekali. Tapi dia juga berharap agar ulat itu setidaknya masuk ke celana Levi agar tahu rasa dulu kapten cebol itu menyakiti Erennya.

Dan pas pula, ketika Levi mau menendang Eren, ulat yang awalnya sudah menggeliat masuk ke baju Levi langsung masuk ke dalam celana Levi dan dengan itu terciptalah FABULOUS KICK karena Levi sempat panik dan merasa geli dalam celana dalamnya.

Masih untung dia gak langsung nari harlem shake didepan umum kan?

* * *

><p>Nah, kita selesai di bagian itu! Lanjut lagi ke bagian dimana Eren sedang diobati oleh Hanji.<p>

Hanji menunjukkan gigi Eren yang tanggal dan meminta Eren membuka mulutnya. Tahu-tahu Eren sudah tidak ompong lagi.

Tapi Erwin yang mengetahui hal ini langsung meminta bantuan Eren dan Levi.

"Begini Eren. Pasukan kami kekurangan modal, tapi harga gigi itu lumayan lho."

"Err.. jadi anda mau... gigi saya?"

"Iya, nanti dengan bantuan Levi kok. Mau ya? Mau ya?"

Eren tak mau menolak karena TAK BISA MENOLAK begitu melihat wajah berharap si SUSUME itu.

"B-Baiklah." Eren pasrah.

Erwin puas seketika. "Nah kalau begitu.. Levi~"

"Wakatta." Sahut sang mantan preman.

Dan Eren kembali menderita saat itu juga. Berterima kasihlah kau Eren pada papamu. Karena berkatnya, kau takkan selamanya ompong dan dikira kakek-kakek wajah awet.

* * *

><p>Baiklah, kita langsung ke bagian dimana Eren sudah tinggal di markas pasukan penyelidik.<p>

Saat malam tiba, Eren menggerutu sangat pelan sehingga tak terdengar siapapun dan apapun. Dia sedang menggerutu tentang kapten Levinya yang clean-freak, Oruo yang entah bego atau apa, dan dia juga dapat kamar bawah tanah. Oh Kami-sama! Tolong!

Tiba-tiba saat dia masih asik menggerutu, seekor tikus muncul. Eren diam menatap tikus itu yang langsung menghilang. Namun kemudian seekor lagi muncul. Lalu seekor lagi dan seterusnya. Eren mendengar cekikikan dari luar kamarnya.

Dengan nafas pasrah yang dihelakannya. "Kyaaa. Tikus. Tikusnya banyak. Kyaaaa."

Jeritan datar Eren yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan malah mengundang cekikikan itu bertambah. Eren melanjutkan akting datarnya hingga dia membuka pintu dan melihat Erwin, Hanji, Oruo, Petra, Gunther dan Levi sedang memasukkan tikus dari lubang kecil ke arah kamar Eren.

"Anoo.. Kalau kalian ingin tahu apa Titan bisa makan tikus, jawabanya Tidak." Ujar Eren agak cengo. Apalagi melihat Levi sedang bersama mereka. Tapi masih pasang wajah datar. "Dan saya juga tidak bisa berubah menjadi titan tiba-tiba jadi kalau kalian ingin saya memakan tikusnya, jangan disini sih.."

"Kan udah kubilang jangan." Sahut Levi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau protektif sama Eren niee." Goda Hanji. Alhasil dia kembali menjadi samsak.

Eren menghela nafasnya. _'ini akan jadi hari-hari yang panjang.'_

Dan betul saja! Tiap hari Eren disuruh bersih sana-sini. Lalu mendengar penjelasan Titan yang sedikit membuat bulu kuduknya naik dari Hanji. Ah, rasanya dia ingin menarik balik perkataannya ketika ingin masuk pasukan penyelidik.

Tapi sebenarnya dia terkadang merasakan hal yang lumayan enak.

Misalnya Eren terpaksa menanggung demam super tinggi akibat ramuan gak bener milik Hanji. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual, badannya tak sanggup bergerak. Dia terpaksa meninggalkan makan malam. Toh dia gak lapar amat.

_Krruuyyuuuuk_

Ralat. Dia sangat lapar.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka tanpa diketuk. Ternyata Levi membawakan makan malamnya.

"Aku membuatkanmu bubur. Makanlah."

Eren berusaha mengiyakan dengan anggukan lemah dan sahutan pelan. Tapi dilihat dari kondisinya, dia takkan sanggup makan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Levi menghela nafas dan menyendok bubur itu. Begitu di arahkan ke mulut Eren, bocah malang itu malah susah sekali buka mulut. Levi yang entah sengaja atau nekat atau salah minum air mungkin, langsung memakan bubur itu.

Tapi tidak dia telan. Dia mendudukkan Eren dan malah menciumnya dan memasukkan bubur itu ke mulutnya Eren. Jantung Eren berdegup kuat dan wajahnya memerah. Tapi dia terlalu lemas untuk komplain ataupun merona.

Akhirnya Levi menciumnya terus menerus hingga buburnya habis.

"Nah, perutmu terisi kan?"

Eren mengangguk pelan dengan senyum lemah. Levi menatap Eren sebentar lalu berbaring di samping Eren dan langsung berbagi satu bantal dan selimut dengannya. Tanpa ragu, Levi memeluk Eren dan mengelus kepalanya. Seakan ingin menenangkannya.

"Istirahatlah bocah. Besok kau harus sembuh."

Wajah Eren makin merona tapi dia kemudian menyadarkan kepalanya di dada Levi dan tertidur. Begitu mendengar dengkuran pelan Eren, Levi menghela nafasnya dengan nada tertentu.

"Dasar bocah." Lalu dia ikut tertidur dengan posisi masih memeluk Eren.

.

.

Wuahahaha! Saya akui saya memang shipping LevixEren! Saya juga shipping ErwinxArmin minna! Mau tau kisah mereka?

.

.

Saat itu Armin dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah resmi masuk pasukan penyelidik. Erwin sedari tadi asik melulu memperhatikan Armin. Percaya atau tidak, kokoro si susume rasanya doki-doki melulu tanpa henti.

Begitu Armin terpisah dari yang lain, akhirnya dia menghampiri Armin.

"A-Anu.. kamu.."

"Ah, Komandan Erwin!" Armin segera memasang sikapnya.

Erwin tersenyum. "Ah tak usah formal segitu. Nngg.. nama kamu?

"Saya Armin Arlert, pak."

'_Armin~ engkau pujaan hatiku~'_ Erwin mulai gila.

Erwin tak sadar dianya sedang bengong sambil senyam-senyum dan ngiler gak jelas. Langsung membuat Armin sweatdrop di tempat dan meletakkan tangannya yang kecil dan lembut di dahi milik sang komandan.

"Anu, apakah komandan baik saja? wajah anda merah."

Erwin salting seketika.

"Komandan? Anda tak apa? Anda perlu istirahat?"

"Armin..!"

Jujur saja, Armin terkejut mendengar Erwin yang kesannya agak membentak. Erwin baru saja mau bilang _"ayo kencan denganku."_ Tapi langsung diganti dengan..

"Ayo ke WC denganku!"

.

.

.

Armin cengo. "S-Saya permisi dulu, komandan." Armin langsung lari dari TKP.

Erwin jawdrop dan langsung menggeliat di tanah dan teriak 'NOOOOOO' tanpa nyadar kalau seluruh anggota baru dan anggota lama termasuk Eren sudah heran melihat pria tegap itu.

"Ano.. apakah kita harus membantunya?" tanya Christa.

"Jangan. Nanti kita ketularan." Balas Ymir seenak jidat.

"Ymir gak sopan deh. Kita harus menolong sesama." Nasehat Christa.

'_Udahlah, menikahlah denganku.'_batin Reiner.

Sementara itu, Levi dan Gunther langsung membawa Erwin yang sedang nangis buaya pergi.

Dan Armin juga masih memikirkan yang tadi dengan kokoro yang juga doki-doki.

(ErwinArminFC: Eeeaaaaaaaaa!)

* * *

><p>Baiklah! Sekian dari segala BL tadi. Kita lanjut ke bagian terakhir aja ya karena author bingung mau ketik apa lagi.<p>

Kita masuk ke bagian dimana Eren dan pasukan penyelidik yang tersisa pulang dari melawan titan wanita yang hot kayak Hyuna itu. Eren terpaku mendengar perkataan Mikasa.

Mereka kalah.

Kali ini, korban jauh lebih banyak. Dia juga dengan kemampuannya tetap saja tidak membawakan hasil yang berguna sekalipun. Para reader yang baca manga nya pasti ada liat Eren yang menangis bukan. Kalau di anime sih author ga tau ya karena Author lebih sering liat manga nya. #authordihajar

Apakah itu karena kekalahan dan kekecewaan?

Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi tidak semuanya lho!

_-flashback-_

_Saat itu Eren nyaris ditelan oleh titan wanita itu. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang membawanya pergi. Itu adalah Levi._

_Tapi sebelum dia hilang kesadaran, dia sudah merasakan ada yang hilang darinya. Tapi karena tak bisa menahannya, dia pun pingsan._

_Begitu bangun, dia meraba-raba sakunya, dan jelas jelas barang yang dicarinya sudah hilang. Maka dari itu menangislah dia._

'_Hikss.. Tidaaaaaak.. Sketsa Levi heichou yang sudah bergadang berkali-kali kukerjakan demi ultahnya! Hiks.. mami..papi...eren cediiih...'_

Nasibmu lah itu nak =_=!

.

.

OWARI!

* * *

><p>AuthorNote: Salam kenal, minna-san! Saya sih hanya lebih sering di fandom Saint Seiya. Tapi belakangan saya tertarik sama SnK, meskipun anime itu udah keluar lama banget, tapi aku sukanya baru sekitar minggu lalu sih. #ditendang<p>

Maafkan kalau cerita ketrin ini cacat banget ya. Bingung mau bikin apa. Tapi pengen ngepost di fandom SnK. Yah oh well.

Oya! Ketrin pengen kenalan sama Author-san yang pakai OC dunk~ Ketrin sih punya OC.. cuman ragu mau ditampilin di ffn atau ga.

Ah, itu masalah nanti! Yang penting saat ini adalah : Mohon bantuannya, Senpai di fandom SnK~

.

.

mind to Review?


End file.
